Bullet
Bullet is a drug-addicted detention dog, who works for Paradise Police Department. He is voiced by Kyle Kianne. Biography In "Welcome to Paradise", Bullet snagged some Argyle Meth for a drug party with his dog friends. At the party, Bullet busted open the confiscated drug safe and everybody went to town. Bullet brought out the meth, but everyone else swiped all of it before he could get even one bit. Fortunately, this argyle meth was actually poisonous to dogs, as it contained chocolate, so while the others died on the spot, Bullet managed to stay high and dry. The guilt of being responsible for the deaths of his friends was so much for Bullet to handle, that he actually quit drugs, cold turkey. This caused him to go completely crazy. He also made sure he passed off the collective deaths of his friends as a suicide pact so that he wouldn't get in trouble. Bullet had a dream, where he went to Dog Heaven and met his dead friends. His friend Buster, told him that they were happy to be dead because now that they're in Dog Heaven, they get to do all the drugs they want. When Bullet woke up, he was finally happy and went back to doing drugs again. Appearance Bullet is a light brown German Shepherd with dark brown spots and messy fur. He wears a blue collar with a golden tag. Personality Bullet is a drug obsessed, alcoholic, sex maniac, who is primarily focused on doing drugs. He loves snorting cocaine, smoking weed, and taking large doses of medicinal pills of all kinds, although his favorite drug of all is cocaine. He is supposed to be a drug dog, but he spends more time doing drugs than doing his job. He is also a very crude, loud, and rambunctious party animal, who loves to party his ass off, while he gets high on cocaine. Trivia *In "Ass on the Line", he said that he's one twenty-third pitbull and claims that this makes him black since Pitbulls are "black dogs". *In "Dungeons and Dragnet", it was revealed that he was an Atheist. *There have been three instances of his love interests being killed. In "Task Force", he threw his pregnant girlfriend, Miss Whiskers off a bridge. Later on in that same episode, he had a Russian mail-order bride who was mauled and eaten by a mutated panda bear. In "Christmas in Paradise", his pregnant girlfriend was crushed to death by Dusty in the Woofmaster 3000. *He is the PD counterpart of Malloy of Brickleberry. **While the only similarity between the two is that they have two L's in the middle of their names, Bullet is a police dog while Malloy is a therapeutic bear. While Malloy is usually sadistic, Bullet is shown to be a little more compassionate than Malloy, especially when he felt devastated for accidentally killing his canine friends with Argyle Meth (due to containing chocolate). He even genuinely apologized to Kevin for accidentally attacking him while trying to save his life in one episode. Gallery Concept Art Bullet Concept Art.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Paradise Police Department Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Dogs Category:Villains